Conventionally, there is known a battery including a pressure-type current interrupt mechanism (CID) placed in an electrically-conducting path along which charge and discharge currents flow in order to interrupt the charge and discharge currents flowing through the current interrupt mechanism according to an increase in internal pressure of a battery case. In this battery including the pressure-type current interrupt mechanism, an additive which will generate gas when a positive potential of the battery (an electrode body) exceeds a predetermined gas-generating potential would be added to an electrolyte. Accordingly, when the positive potential of the battery rises, bringing the battery to an overcharge state, and further the positive potential exceeds the predetermined gas-generating potential, the above configuration will generate a gas from the electrolyte to increase the internal pressure of the battery case to thereby operate the pressure-type current interrupt mechanism. For example, such related arts are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.